Ultimate Teen Titans
by Whenntooda
Summary: UTT Pilot. Ultimate Spider-Man was killed. But where did he go? And... wtf... Deadpool! Artwork by spideyxraefan courtesy of deviantART.
1. Prologue

**Ultimate Teen Titans**

**Prologue**

"You're chemical empire won't magically come back!"

Peter raised the smoking truck up again, his gun wound burning. Everything was burning. He brought the truck down again.

"You're son won't magically come back from the dead!"

Osborne was groaning. Peter raised the truck even higher.

"And you're hair... won't magically come... back... in style."

As he brought it down for the final time, it exploded in his face.

A blinding white light seared his eyes. Fire and heat blasted him backwards, and he felt his skin burn.

"Peter?! PETER!?"

"How is he? We need an ambulance!"

"Peter...?"

"Aunt May," he croaked. "It's okay... I did it. I saved you. Don't you see? Uncle Ben... no matter what I did... I couldn't save him. I couldn't. But I saved you. I did it. I did..."

He heard women screaming. He felt Johnny pump his hands on his chest. He finally felt the last embrace by Mary Jane before darkness covered his eyes.

Stars spun overhead. He was flying. Or maybe the earth was moving beneath him?


	2. Chapter I: Restoration

**Chapter I**

**Restoration**

"Booyah! New high score!"

Cyborg's triumphant yell was heard throughout Titan's Tower. Beast Boy could only stare in shock and horror as his name was moved to the second place slot, and Cyborg's replaced his at the top. Underneath his was Robin's at 2,000,000 points, Starfire's 56 points, and Raven's at 0 points. They had often wondered why Raven even had her own profile on the game, other than that she was a Teen Titan.

"No way!" Beast Boy protested, trying to hold on to the last vestige of honor and glory he had in this life, even though it was now set in store. "You cheated!"

"Can't cheat on Galactic Warfare Three!" Cyborg said gleefully. "You just got Cyborged!"

"That's not even a real word!" BB argued. Raven glanced up from her horror novel.

"If you had won," she said in her gravelly low voice, her eyebrow slightly raised, "you'd be saying that Cyborg had been 'Beast Boyed.'"

"Please, friend," Starfire said, her voice sounding confused, "what does the word Cyborged mean?"

"It means I just won!" Cyborg said, pumping his fist in the air. "Nothing like a nice victory round to start the-,"

Alarm klaxons cut into Cyborg's victory rant. The Titans all looked up, surprised. Robin came running into the room.

"Titans!" he yelled. "Trouble! Sector Eight!"

* * *

_Stars... lights... galaxies and universes of immense form... he was traveling through them all... unable to move... unable to breathe... unable to think..._

_ M V DC_

_ FIRE AND ICE_

_ LIFE AND DEATH_

_ Oz..._

_ Osborne..._

_ What am I...?_

_ Where...?_

_ How did...?_

_ MARY JANE!_

* * *

He was lying. Upon opening them, he discovered he had eyes.

He blinked. There was a small light, but it hurt his eyes nonetheless. He heard voices, and that confirmed that he had ears.

"... outta nowhere..."

"... think we should wake him up...?"

"Hang on, he's awake."

He groaned. He heard a gasp. He sat up, rubbing his head. And then he gasped.

He wasn't in Queens anymore.

* * *

"Where am I?" the boy asked, his voice hoarse, as if he had forgotten to use it. The Titans just stared at him. "Who are you?"

"Uh, erm, my name's Robin," Robin introduced himself. "This is Cyborg," he continued, pointing to each of the team members as he said their names, "Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. We're the Teen Titans. You're safe, you're in Titan's Tower."

"That must have been a nasty fall," Cyborg said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fall?" the boy asked, feeling his forehead.

"Yes!" Starfire burst in. "Such a meteor of power has not been sighted since the great Glatscor of Schoonan!"

"Uh, what?" he asked, trying to get up, but looking nauseous. Raven softly pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere," she said. "Besides, you're not wearing anything, so it would be a little awkward."

"Whoa, what?" he asked, stunned. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Robin said, trying to sound friendly. "What's your name?"

The boy remained silent for a moment. He seemed to consider his answer carefully. He looked to be about sixteen years old. He touched his face carefully.

"My name's... Peter. Peter Parker."

"Nice to meet you Peter," Beast Boy interjected. "So how did you fall out of the sky?"

"Out of the sky?" Peter repeated. "What?"

"Do you remember anything that happened to you?" Raven asked, impatiently.

"Uh, no," he said, unperturbed by the look she was giving him.

"Okay," she said, closing her eyes. "_Azarath Metrion ZYNTHOS!_"

Black magic flew from her hands and forehead into Peter's eyes. He yelled, not from pain, but from anger.

Raven began to play his memories back in view of the other Titans. They saw him falling, unconscious. Then they saw a great black veil. Then a blinding white light, and a middle-aged man was standing before them, saying _"you did good, kid."_

They saw Peter dressed in a red and blue costume with spider symbols on the front and back, fighting a big green monster who threw flame at him. They saw him being shot by a man with a white skull on his chest...

_"STOP IT!"_

At Peter's bellow, the vision ceased. Raven stumbled back, looking shaken. The other Titans were amazed.

"You are a superhero?" Robin asked, impressed. "That's awesome!"

"And an animal themed superhero!" BB put in.

"I like that web thing, what kinda tech do you use?" Cyborg asked.

"You truly are heroic in the face of evil!" Starfire said, her eyes gleaming.

Peter, however, was livid. He turned to Raven.

"How... _dare_... you..." he breathed. "How dare you look into my mind?!"

Raven, for once in her life, looked scared by what she had seen. No, not scared... awed.

"No one's been able to push me out of their mind," she said. "The things you've done..."

There was a long silence. Peter glared at Raven, the others stared at Peter.

"So..." Beast Boy said, breaking the silence, "you're Spider-Boy?"

"Spider-_Man_," Peter corrected. "And I think I'm dead."

* * *

"So you're from an alternate dimension?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

"I still remember Larry..."

Cyborg was running diagnostics on Peter's DNA. He also ran a scan for otherworldly biomatter. Nothing came up.

"Nope, you're from around here," he said, pressing a few more keys. "Except here is San Fran. I don't think you know that."

"I'm from New York," Peter said, standing up and stretching. "I feel fine, even though I'm pretty sure I died."

"Dude..." BB said, scratching his head. "That's messed up."

"Well, you saw my memories," Peter said, casting a dark look at the ground, since Raven wasn't in the room. "Do I look alive to you?"

"Alternate dimension is all I can come up with," Cyborg said, shrugging. "I guess when you... _died,_ you somehow came here, so this universe. But I guess the geography is the same. America, New York... what year is it over there?"

"Uh, 2011," Peter said, looking around. "This is a really nice lab..."

"Thanks," Cyborg said, grinning slightly. The grin vanished. "But it's 2012 now."

"Really?" Peter asked. "A year? Wow... what happened?"

"Well, you can't seem to answer that," BB said. "We sure can't."

"Maybe the Justice League can," Cyborg reasoned. "Yeah, maybe someone like Green Lantern."

"Who, who, and who?" Peter asked, shaking his head in confusion. Cyborg and BB looked at him.

"Are you serious?" BB asked, shocked. "You don't know who the Justice League are?"

"Alternate universe," Peter answered, shaking his head again. "In my world, there's a team called the Ultimates. Captain America, Iron Man, Thor..."

Now everyone was confused.

"Who's Captain America?" Cyborg asked. Peter's jaw dropped.

"I'm not in Kansas anymore."

The alarms sounded again.

"Another problem?" BB asked, rolling his eyes. "Not another alternate dude..."

"Can I come?" Peter asked, looking around. "Do you guys have an extra costume?"

"Uh, yeah, I think Robin has one that'll fit you," Cyborg said, pointing down the hallway. "On your left, second door. Uniform room."

"Be right back."

* * *

Peter stumbled into the changing room, closing the door behind him. His careful façade of calm evaporated when he was alone. He felt tears roll down his face.

_Gone... they're all gone..._

_ No. I'm gone from them. I'm dead. And now I'm stuck here. For how long? But I died. Maybe I have to stay here forever._

He began to rifle through the suits hanging up, blinking rapidly. The Teen Titans... he couldn't help thinking that they were a joke, but they had some pretty state of the art technology.

_I could make some more web fluid. Build a new set of web shooters._

Finally, he found what a costume that wasn't garish or over the top. It was a nondescript black suit with a domino mask. No markings or symbols on it. He felt it would do until he could try to remake his costume.

_But why? Do I want to be Spider-Man here? Maybe there already is. It doesn't matter._

_ I'd rather be Spider-Man here than Peter Parker._

* * *

The Titans traversed the streets, making their way to the source of the trouble. Robin kept glancing at Spider-Man, noting that he had chosen his black training outfit instead of an actual costume.

_That's odd. It might be that he didn't want any symbol. But he doesn't seem to have realized that it's not an actual costume. _

It was Cinderblock. He had decided that the Bank of Perez was the perfect spot to be robbed and burned.

"Titans, GO!"

BB turned into a hawk, screeching as he went. Starfire and Raven flew high above the rest, raining down blasts of energy. Cyborg opened up with his arm canon. Spider-Man seemed distracted by all of this.

"Spider-Man!" Robin called. "Just hang back and observe! We don't want you getting hurt."

"It's cool," he replied, standing still in the middle of the street.

"No, find cover!" Robin yelled, a little annoyed.

"Just do what you guys have to do," Spider-Man called back. "I'm fine here."

Robin muttered under his breath, but continued forward, pulling out his extendable bo staff.

Cinderblock appeared to have been expecting the Titans. He had adapted his powers to fight all of them and exploit their weakest points. He launched a blast of fire, not at Raven and Starfire, but at a building a few feet off. Before they could react, they had slammed into the falling building. Robin turned to see Cyborg go flying back, smashing into BB as he did so. Robin growled, turning to face Cinderblock.

_WHAM._

Stars appeared in Robin's vision as he was punched in the face by Cinderblock's concrete fists. He flew back, landing in a heap next to the others.

"All the Titans combined!" Cinderblock laughed. "None is left to face me!"

"Is it my turn?"

The Titans, stunned, stared at Spider-Man as he walked up to Cinderblock. He was 5' 8" to Cinderblock's 10'. It looked comical if it weren't so deadly.

"And who is this?" Cinderblock laughed. "Some trainee sent to make the rest of you look good?"

"Wow," Spider-Man said. "That really makes me feel good. You need to work on your supervillain rants."

Cinderblock raised a fist, and brought it smashing down on Spider-Man's...

... upraised hand, which caught the concrete monster and held it up.

"I have actual superhero credentials," he said, tossing Cinderblock high in the air. "I need to end this quickly out of principle."

As Cinderblock came crashing down, Spider-Man punched him. He really was superstrong. Cinderblock's jaw cracked with the power, and he lay on the ground, unconscious.

Spider-Man stood there, with his back turned to the Titans. He turned around.

"Is that the best you guys can do?"


	3. Chapter II: Same Old, Same Old

**Chapter II**

**Same Old, Same Old**

"Now that's a cool costume."

Spider-Man stepped out of the uniform room. He had just designed and created his new costume and web shooters.

He kept the classic red and blue style, but now his spider symbols were identical, front and back, massive black spiders whose arms connected at the shoulders and waist. His arms were blue, and his gloves were red and blue on alternate fingers. His waist down was blue, and his boots divided in half with red. His mask was identical to his old one, with cybernetic upgrades thanks to Cyborg. His new web shooters were worn on the outside, with special new gadgets that Robin had suggested.

Spider-Man was back.

"I mean, that's a really cool suit," BB continued. "It actually looks cooler than... uh..." He stopped, realizing that he didn't want to mention that he had seen Spidey's memories. Raven wasn't so kind.

"Cooler than what?" she asked him, apparently unimpressed with the whole deal.

"Cooler than Robin's costume!" BB improvised. Robin immediately looked self-conscious.

"Why, what's wrong with my costume?"

"Nothing, I just..." He stuttered his way into oblivion.

"Please, friend, is this that hole that Cyborg says you continue to dig?" Starfire asked, concernedly.

Meanwhile, Spidey and Cyborg were laughing silently. Peter was grateful for a full headed mask again.

_Being a Teen Titan isn't so bad, I guess._

Not that he was. He was just staying with them until he could figure out what was going on. But it was nice that they were considering him as a friend.

"So, wanna play Game Station?" BB asked him, trying to gather up some shreds of his dignity.

"Uh, sure," Peter said, taking off his mask. "I probably suck, though."

"You can use Raven's profile," Cyborg said. "Since she never plays."

Peter frowned, but made no comment. He still didn't forgive Raven for invading his mind. He still wasn't sure how much she saw.

* * *

While BB, Cyborg, and Spidey were playing video games and Starfire was watching them, Robin was holding a fierce discussion with Raven.

"I don't know," he said. "His powers are incredible. He took down Cinderblock all by himself. And let's not forget the memory we saw..."

"That's exactly my point," Raven hissed. "He's out of control. Wild. Unpredictable."

"He's clearly fought a higher class of villains before," Robin argued. "He would have to be, in order to survive."

"You don't know what I saw," Raven persisted. "He's done things and experienced things we can barely understand. Remember Trigon?"

Robin suppressed a shudder at the mention of Raven's father's name. "Yeah I do."

"Spider-Man has had to fight things on that scale... almost everyday."

This time, Robin couldn't keep his emotions in. His mouth fell open.

"But he's left a trail of destruction all over the place. I don't trust him."

"But why not? His heart seems to be in the right place..."

"No, it's not. Nothing about him is in the right place. He doesn't belong here."

Robin looked at the door that lead to the living room. He could hear Cyborg and BB arguing over who had just won, while Spidey and Starfire were laughing their heads off.

"He seems to fit in well," Robin said. "And he's far away from home. We can't turn him away."

He walked out of the room. Raven didn't pursue the argument. Yet.

* * *

Spidey looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, man," he said, looking out the window. "Is that the time?"

"Why, got somewhere to be?" Cyborg asked him, munching on a chocolate bar.

"Well," Spidey said, rubbing the back of his neck, "it's just that usually, at this time, I go out onto the streets and patrol the area. Y'know, look-see if everything's okay. If a crime happens, I can stop it then and there."

"That's not a bad idea," Robin said, his hands on his hips. "But our scanners can tell us when and where something bad is happening."

"And your response time?" Spidey asked. "If you're there, you can stop it faster. Besides, I took a look at your scanners. They pick up super human bio readings. If a supervillain is causing trouble, you know about it. But if say, someone's getting mugged..."

"We're not the police," Raven said, cuttingly. "We just handle things that the cops can't."

"Yeah, but if you're there..." Spidey persisted.

"If you want to," Robin said. "Batman and I used to do this all the time. It's a good thing, especially a city this big."

"Why don't we all go?" BB said. "Patrol the streets. Say hi to the people. Be public superheroes."

"We live in a gigantic T just outside the bay," Raven pointed out. "We're not exactly 'private.'"

"Yeah, but if the people see us, just saying 'hi...'"

Starfire looked from one person to the other, trying to follow the conversation.

"Are we to become heroes that say hi to people?" she asked, then shook her head. "I mean, are we... um..."

"Yeah, I'm gonna just go," Spidey said, walking away.

* * *

Spider-Man was web-swinging through the streets again. The sheer joy of flying through the air, building up momentum, then releasing it in a burst of muscle and energy did wonders for his mind.

_I've missed this. Why does it feel like forever since I've done it?_

Maybe it had been forever. Maybe it was like a time warp, and he had not really died. But then, what did happen to him?

A woman screamed. He followed the scream to a dark alley.

_Always the same... never changes._

He saw a group of thugs standing around a woman who was clutching her purse. Spider-Man sighed.

"Guys, I gotta give you credit," he said, slamming down on top of two the thugs, "you know how to gang up on a woman. You just didn't gauge the whole 'superhero-up-her-sleeve' thing very well, did you?"

It was over far too soon. He brushed his hands off, then turned to the woman.

"Are you okay?"

She stared at him. Then she screamed again and ran away.

"Yep!" Spidey said, watching her run. "Every time!" He jumped up, web-slinging away.

"Gotta love continuity."

* * *

Starfire observed Spider-Man's defeat of the villainous humans. His simple yet noble actions were odd. She had never seen any of her friends do such things, though she had seen them perform acts of bravery. They had never merely stopped evil like that.

She recalled his final fight with a massive green monster that they had witnessed. His selflessness and nobility were very... attractive.

Star struggled with feelings. Not like Raven, who tried to keep them hidden. Star fought with feelings of affection. She loved everyone on sight, and hated causing another being pain. But there was something magnetic about Spider-Man's acceptance of ingratitude after he had saved her life.

She flew behind him, wanting to keep an eye on him.


	4. Chapter III: An Ultimate Pain In The

**Chapter III**

**An Ultimate Pain In The-**

Ultimate Deadpool had seen better days.

After the explosion on GenoshaIsland, his mind had gone. He had been turned insane. And then, Spider-Man in the black suit had blown up his oil rig out on the ocean. And then-

What?! And then what?! Are you keeping score?! What is wrong with you?!

Uh... I beg your pardon? Are you... talking to me?

Heck yeah, fool! It's called "breaking the fourth wall!" Google it!

I'm sorry, I'm not used to characters I'm writing about suddenly start talking to me.

Well, you're the one who decided to use Deadpool in your story, n00b.

I'll take over from here.

Hi, kids! My name's Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth. Don't mind the idiot who was writing before. He doesn't have a clue what he's talking about.

Anyway, like the dude said, I have been blown up. A lot. Seriously. But do I want vengeance? No! I'm a very forgiving person. It's amazing how a .50 caliber bullet forgives. But, in all honesty, I didn't feel right about hunting a dead man. I mean, after that awesome ending that proved Bendis' skills as a writer and reuniting him with original Ultimate Spider-Man artist Mark Bagley...!

It was awesome. I had a nerd moment.

I wouldn't want to ruin that! That's not me! But since Millar and Bendis seemed to have forgotten I exist, I'm appearing in this fanfic. What better way to make a comeback than in DC! The question is, how am I gonna get there?

Simple. I just make two spaces with "Enter" and...

* * *

Tada! I'm in the DC Universe. I can't believe you didn't see that coming.

Time to see my old friend.


	5. Chapter IV: An Old Face

**Chapter IV**

**An Old Face(If He Had One...)**

Can I tell the story now?

Fine. (raspberry)

Real mature. Anyway...

* * *

The San FranciscoBay was quiet at this time of night. That is, until a bright light exploded right over the water.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" yelled the man in the red and black costume. He dropped right into the water.

He came up again, choking water out of his throat.

"Oh, wow!" Deadpool yelled to thin air. "So I make fun of you! This is how you respond!? You freakin' drop me in the middle of the freakin' San Fran Bay! Fine!"

He swam across the water, muttering under his breath as he did so. Finally, he reached the shore.

"... and make me mutter under my breath so you don't hear what I'm saying," he grumbled as he tried to dry himself off.

He looked around him. He wasn't on the mainland. Turning around, he looked up.

"Oh, wow."

He was staring up at the Titans' Tower.

* * *

"So, had a fun afternoon?"

The Titans were in the living room, winding down after an eventful day. Robin was talking to Spidey about his patrol, Cyborg and BB were listening with one and watching a movie with the other, and Raven was barely paying attention over her novel.

"Yeah, pretty eventful. Stopped a coupla robberies, snagged a jewel thief, and saved an old lady from a nasty fall," Spidey counted off.

"Wow," Raven said, sarcastically. "That must have been strenuous." Spidey shut his eyes for a moment, then turned back to Robin.

"But yeah, this is a lot smaller than New York."

"That's what the Titans East keep saying," Robin agreed. "But we have our own rogues' gallery here. Keeps us occupied."

"I'll say," Spidey said. "But they seem to all be in jail right now."

"Until they break out," BB interjected at this point.

"Yeah, that's always a problem," Robin said, sounding weary. Spidey looked from one to the other. Raven was eyeing him over the top of her book.

"Don't you guys have, like, a maximum security agency in this universe?" he asked. "To keep them locked away forever?"

"I know the Justice League has prison cells," Cyborg commented. "I think that's it."

Spidey cast his eyes to the floor. He seemed to be remembering something painful.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. woulda kept them in," he said quietly.

There was silence for a while, broken only by the sounds of the movie. Then Robin looked around.

"Hey, where's Starfire?" he asked. Everyone looked at him, then looked around.

"I dunno..."

"When did you last see her?"

"Starfire? STARFIRE?"

Raven's eyebrow twitched.

"She ran after Spider-Man when he wanted to play cops and robbers," she said. Everyone froze and stared at her. "What? I thought everyone saw her leave."

The Titans remained where they were for five seconds. Then they all rushed for the door.

* * *

They found Starfire on the island, somewhere near the obstacle course. She was covered in scratches and bruises, walking with a limp, and holding her arm. She looked as if she had had the time of her life.

"Friends!" she called to them as they ran up to her. "I have vanquished the evilness of the speeding train!"

"You stopped a speeding train?!" all of the guys said at the same time.

"That's impossible!"

"That's insane!"

"That's... incredible."

Spider-Man's words, spoken softly, were all that Starfire heard. She didn't know it, but Spidey himself had stopped a train once. It had almost killed him. She basked in the warmth of his praise.

"So..." Raven cut in. "We all are having a moment here? Because if not, then let's get back-,"

Spider-Man's neck tingled. His spider-sense was going crazy.

"Everyone DOWN!" he yelled, throwing himself on top of Raven.

The next second, the Titans' Tower exploded. Not the top, not the inside... the whole thing.

The heat wave crashed over them. If they had been standing, they would have been cut in half. Debris rained down on them, and it seemed forever for the moment to pass.

Finally it did.

The Titans struggled to their feet. Robin helped Starfire up, Cyborg recalibrated his sensors, Beast Boy struggled to regain his balance...

"That was close," Spidey said, pulling Raven up. She pushed him away.

"How did you know?" Robin asked, staring up at where the Tower used to be.

"Early warning detection," Spidey explained. "My 'Spider-Sense.'"

"That's cool," BB said, also staring up. "I don't suppose you know who did it?"

"My tower!" Cyborg cried. "My state-of-the-art, high-tech, ultra awesome home!"

"None of our enemies have this destructive capability," Starfire exclaimed. "Who did this?"

Spider-Man lowered his head. He had fought men who enjoyed the use of explosions on a mass scale. One of them had even blown up a Cuba sized oil... rig... no... it couldn't be...

"We need to move," he said, his voice sharp. "Now!"

They all looked at him, but said nothing, and they all followed him into the water. Starfire and Raven glided over while Beast Boy carried Cyborg across.

Robin kept his options open about Spider-Man, but he couldn't help noticing that it had only been one day after they had met him that the Tower was destroyed...

* * *

Deadpool looked through his scope. Smoke and dust hang heavy in the air in the aftermath of his rocket attack.

"Sorry, kids" he muttered. "Big fan and all... but there's bigger things involved."

"There are indeed, little brother."

Deadpool snarled at the sound of the voice.

"Stop calling me that."

"Why should I? You know it's true. I came first."

"Yeah, but I'm cooler..."

Deadpool turned around to see a man walk out of the shadows. He was tall, dressed in a black uniform with armored plates. His mask was half orange with an eye, half full black.

"When are you going to learn, Wade?" he said. "I will always be better. But very good. Not quite the method I would have used, but it worked."

"Blowing up the tower was... fun," Deadpool said. "Now what?"

"Now you hunt down the Titans and bring them to me," the man said. "One by one."

Together they looked out at the wreckage before them. Slade and Wade Wilson were reunited once more.


	6. Chapter V: Titans, Separate

**Chapter V**

**Titans, Separate**

The six teens were eating pizza.

After seeing their home destroyed, they really felt like going after the person or persons who did it. But Peter was more cautious.

"And it's Peter, alright?" he said, looking around. "Until we know more, we should use our real names."

Starfire and Raven looked at him.

"And aliases," he amended hastily.

"That's a good idea," BB said. "Except I hate my name."

"Aside from that, what else do we do?" Cyborg asked, despondent, burying his fears in his pizza.

"Well, clearly, they attacked the Tower to kill us," Robin reasoned. "And unless they saw us leave, they'll think we're dead."

"So we're dead," Raven said. "Yay."

"No, what that means is," Peter said, "is that we can be anonymous. We can find out who it was who was trying to kill us."

"Good point," Robin said. "My name's Dick. Dick Grayson."

The other Titans stared at him. He looked embarrassed.

"Anyway..." he said, trying to move them along. "We should also split up. Not separately, but into teams of two. Cy, you and BB work together..."

"That works," Cyborg said, elbowing BB in the ribs.

"Yeah..." BB coughed, rubbing his side.

"Starfire, you and Raven."

"Glorious," Starfire said, although she looked a little disappointed. Raven didn't say a word.

"And Peter, you and me," Robin finished. Peter nodded.

"Guys, this is going to be tough," Robin went on. "But we'll get through it. And we will find who it is."

"Titans... go."

* * *

Cyborg and BB walked down the street. BB couldn't help thinking that they looked like gang members than superheroes. They were both dressed in dark hoodies, pants, and gloves to hide their skin. BB was green and Cyborg was, well, a cyborg. No way around it, they stuck out.

But now, on the run from whoever it was who wanted to kill them, they had to be discreet... a word BB had spent five hours looking up.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I joined up," BB said, scratching his arm. His jacket was itchy. "Skulking around in disguise..."

"I think we all weren't expecting our house to blow up," Cyborg said. He was dejected, especially as his specially designed T-Car had been destroyed in the explosion as well.

"But we get to act all super-spy like instead!" BB said, throwing his arms up in a ninja guard. "I could get used to this!"

"A second ago you were complaining about how you missed the tower," Cyborg said.

It was going to be a long, hard time.

* * *

"Where shall we stay?"

"I have no idea."

Raven was carrying her cloak in a backpack, and wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt instead. She really hated it. Starfire was dressed in a fashionable set of designer jeans and top. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, while Raven's was swept over her diamond on her forehead.

She really hated it.

"To where are we going?"

"I have no idea."

Aside from walking down an alley, Raven had no direction. Starfire was useless in that respect. They couldn't fly, that would give them away. So they were walking. And walking. She really hated it.

"Do you have any friends that might assist us?"

"No."

* * *

Robin and Peter looked around the room they had rented with some money Robin had left. It was small, cramped, and dingy.

"Perfect place to hide," Robin said bracingly.

"Eh, I've been in worse," Peter said dismissively.

They set out the mattresses, and took turns in the bathroom getting ready for bed. It was like a campout... in a strange, deadly sort of way.

"So, you decided that you'd partner with me," Peter said, sitting on his bed. "Is it because you think I had something to do with the explosion?"

Robin was silent for a long time. He had his back to Peter. He turned around.

"I thought that it was odd that it happened the day after we meet you," he admitted. "I wanted to keep an eye on you."

"Robin, I promise you," Peter said, "I had nothing to do with it. I'm a hero, no matter what Raven thinks." He dropped his gaze. "It looks like something one of my villains would do, though."

"Which one?" Robin asked.

"All of them," Peter said. "But only one would actually have the ability and insanity to do it."

"Who?"

Peter thought about his answer for a moment.

"A mercenary called Deadpool. This would be the third time he's tried to blow me up. Except there's no way for him to be here."

"Because he's from your universe," Robin finished. "But you're here. So maybe he's here the same way."

Peter dwelt on that disturbing thought all night long.

_Sergeant Wade Wilson, Deadpool... of all the guys to follow me to this world..._

_ Still, better than Osborne._


	7. Chapter VI: Requiem For A Dream

**Chapter VI**

**Requiem For A Dream**

_He was walking in a calm, green meadow. There was nothing but blue sky, emerald grass, and he could hear water running a little ways off._

_ In the distance, he saw a tree. A figure sat under it, a slim figure in a hood and cloak._

_ "Are you still mad at me?" Peter asked Raven._

_ She smiled as he approached._

_ "I was about to ask you the same thing," she said, gesturing him to sit down next to her. He did so, wondering why he felt so calm and relaxed._

_ "I dunno, I feel pretty good here," Peter said, looking down. He was wearing his old costume. He looked at Raven. Her costume was white. Her grey skin seemed to radiate._

_ "That's because we're in a dream world," Raven explained. "We can't lie or be angry here. I figured it be the best place to make amends."_

_ "Well, you're right," Peter said. "I don't feel angry. I just have to know..." He looked here straight in the eyes. "How much did you see? Of my memories."_

_ "Bits and pieces of your life," she said, looking away. "I over reacted to them. The only memory I really saw in full was your death. Who was the guy with the skull?"_

_ "Guy called the Punisher," Peter said. He knew he would never have been able to talk about what had happened in real life, but it was so peaceful here. He felt he could talk about it with Raven. "There was this big fight between his team and the Ultimates."_

_ "You were going to join the Ultimates, weren't you?" she asked, leaning back against the tree trunk. Peter nodded._

_ "I don't really want to talk about it much, though," he said. The ugliness of his world didn't fit here. "What about you? How'd you get your powers?"_

_ Raven bit her lip._

_ "My father's an extradimensional demon," she said. Peter's jaw dropped._

_ "Oh," he breathed. "I'm sorry."_

_ "Yeah. I don't wanna talk about that either."_

_ So they didn't. They talked about trivial things, adventures they had had, laughing about villains and friends. It dimly occurred to Peter that he should have been shocked that Raven was acting like this, but it seemed so natural here._

_ They paused at one point, not talking, staring into each others eyes. In normal circumstances, they would have blushed and turned away. But it seemed so normal and real. Peter was amazed at the depth of her eyes, deep purple, perfectly set against her skin and hair._

_ The world around him shifted and changed. Everything seemed to disappear except for Raven. He looked around at the darkness._

_ "What's going on?" he asked. Fear began to creep into his heart._

_ "You're waking up," Raven said, unperturbed. "I just wanna know... why did you save me before? In the explosion. You hated me."_

_ "It doesn't matter if I hated you," Peter explained. "I would have saved you even if you were Norman Osborne. Well, maybe not him, but anyone else. Because with great power comes great responsibility."_

* * *

"What?"

Peter opened his eyes. He was lying on a mattress in a small room. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He immediately wished he could fall asleep again.

"What did you say?" Robin asked, sitting up. Peter blinked.

"I said something?" he repeated.

"Yeah, something about great responsibility," Robin said. "What was it?"

"With great power comes great responsibility," Peter said. "Something my uncle told me... right before he died."

Robin was silent for a moment.

"That's a good phrase to have," he said. "I'll remember that."

He lay back down and turned over. Peter glanced at the clock. It was 4:30 in the morning.

He knew that he couldn't wait to go to sleep again. But he knew that he would have to wait till tomorrow evening.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes slowly. It was dark still, but she knew they would have to move. The mattress store would be opening soon, and she didn't want to be found inside sleeping on one of the beds that were on display.

But she didn't move. She reflected on the conversation she and Spider-Man... Peter... had had. It was a nice memory, and Raven didn't do nice. But she now saw something in Peter that apparently Starfire...

Starfire. Raven felt a slight tinge of guilt. She was aware that Starfire found Peter attractive, but didn't she already like Robin? Raven had always felt her destiny was to live alone, make friends, but never to truly share her life with another human being. But then Spider-Man had literally crashed into their lives, and she now knew the reason she had mistrusted him so was because... because she had felt something more than mistrust.

"Raven?"

Starfire had wakened up. She rubbed her eyes blearily, and yawned.

"Raven, are you awake?" she asked.

"Yes," Raven said shortly. "Why are you?"

"I always wake up at sunrise," Star said, the constant cheerful tinge in her voice present. "Robin does it. We do it because the sunrise always gives us the hope of a new day." She thought about something for a moment. "Do you think friend Spider-Man awakes at dawn to see the sunrise too?"

Raven's feeling of guilt deepened.

"Maybe," she said. "I don't know."

She knew she was lying. She wished for ignorance, but why else would he disappear from the dream world like that?

"I hope he is the okay," Starfire said. "He has gone through much turmoil and pain. I feel it."

"I hope they all are okay." Raven knew that under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have said that. She hoped that Star wouldn't see the change that Spider-Man had wrought in her. "We need to go."


	8. Chapter VII: Deadpool Unleashed

**Chapter VII**

**Deadpool Unleashed**

"Where are we going?"

"Some old friends of mine. They know how to keep their mouths shut, and they know about... well, me."

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked resolutely down a dark alleyway. Cyborg kept his eyes peeled for a certain door that he knew would lead them to sanctuary.

He found it. He knocked on it four times.

"Is that a secret knock, or something?" BB asked, studying the door. Cyborg didn't look at him.

"Nope," Cyborg said. "That's just it. No one knocks on this door."

"Why not?" BB asked.

The door opened and the barrel of a shotgun appeared in their faces. BB screamed.

"Sh!" Cyborg hissed. He turned to the man holding the shotgun. "Jay, it's me. Vic."

"Vic?" the man, Jay asked, astonished. "Vicky Stone? Holy... come in, man, come in!"

He beckoned them inside, looking around the street. They hurried in.

"It's been a long time, Vic," Jay said, propping the gun up on the wall. "I thought you was a superhero, or something..."

"Watch the news much?" Cyborg said, putting his hood down, looking around. They were in a large room, where a lot of people sat or stood in groups. It was the perfect place to hide. "Our house got blown up. There's people after us that want to kill us, man. We gotta stay low-key."

"So you came here," Jay finished, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head. "Man, you're gonna get us in trouble..."

"No one saw us," BB said. "We're all cool about that kinda thing." Jay looked at him.

"You're green."

"You're black. What difference does it make?" BB asked aggressively.

"No, I mean how did no one see you?" Jay asked. "You two stand out."

"That's why we're here." Cyborg walked over to the kitchen. "Got food? We're starving."

"Good point," BB agreed, joining him.

* * *

Deadpool looked through his binoculars. He had seen BB and Cyborg go into the building. He could do this quietly or quickly. He opted for the latter.

"'Cuz that's my thing," he explained to himself. "Death, destruction, and a nice large boom."

He dropped onto the street level. He looked around his person, then decided on the sawed off .12 gauge.

He knocked on the door, just like Cyborg had done. If Cyborg had used his bionic eye to check who it was, everyone might have lived. As it was, he was still in the kitchen. Deadpool was met with a shotgun.

"Hi!" he said, holding up his own. "I'm here for the nacho eating contest." He fired, blowing the man's chest apart. "Thanks, I'll start from here."

Deadpool walked in, setting a charge on the shotgun. He hurled it away from himself, watching it explode in the middle of the room. If he could have, he would have smiled.

Some of the men had recovered, and were now charging him with makeshift weapons. Deadpool pulled out his machetes and hacked his way through them all. Blood splattered everywhere.

He quickly checked himself, and threw two bombs into the air. One was an EMP. The other was an animal tranquilizer device.

Cyborg and BB crashed into the room.

"No, no, NO!" Cyborg yelled, seeing the bodies of his old friends. "You... you..."

"Killed 'em?" Deadpool finished. "Yep!"

The EMP and trank went off. Cyborg's systems failed and Beast Boy crashed to the ground, paralyzed, drooling.

Deadpool looked around at the room. It was done. Two Titans down... three to go.

_Plus my good ole' pal._

* * *

It was dark. Night had fallen. The destruction that had occurred was being investigated by officials, but for right now they were guarding the site for the night.

Two figures in dark clothes moved gymnastically into the building. Spider-Man spoke softly.

"Wow, sure did a number on this place."

"Multiple homicide. Will you look at that?" Robin said, pulling off his paintball mask and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Never seen something like this."

"I have," Peter said. Robin spotted something. On the ground, two small objects.

"Well, whaddya know?" he said, picking them up. "Cyborg and Beast Boy were here."

"How do you know?" Spider-Man asked, surprised. Robin shook one of the small metal balls.

"This one's an EMP," he said. "Electro magnetic pulse. Overrides and shuts down all electronics in the blast area. Including..."

"Cyborg," Peter finished. "But what about the other one?"

Robin sniffed it.

"Tranquilizer," he said. "Must have been for Beast Boy."

"Okay, so first of all," Peter said, "this guy knew where they were. Second, he knew enough about them to know how to shut them down without killing them. So whoever attacked the tower may actually want us alive."

"Or they blew up the tower knowing we would survive," Robin said, grimacing. "We shouldn't have split up."

"So first things first," Peter said. "Rendezvous with Starfire and Raven as soon as possible. We need to find out where they are."

"They could be anywhere," Robin said. Peter shook his head.

"I can find them," he said.

"What, special spider tracking powers?" Robin asked. Peter was glad he kept his mask on. Robin couldn't see him blushing.

"No, it's... something else. I need to... fall asleep though."

Robin raised his eyebrow at him.

"We need to go," Peter said, hastily. "Cops are coming back."

* * *

_"So the guy who tried to kill us before is after us?"_

_ Peter nodded. Raven didn't seemed as much scared as thoughtful. Of course, it was impossible to feel scared here._

_ "And he's already gotten Cy and BB?" she confirmed. "Who do you think he's after next?"_

_ "I dunno," Peter said. "It doesn't matter. We need to regroup. Tell me where you guys are."_

_ "We've been camping out in the Mattress Discounters warehouse," Raven said, grinning. "We kinda broke in."_

_ "Nice," Peter said. "Okay, tomorrow morning, say ten o'clock, we'll all meet at the Statue Square Plaza. Robin and I will be in costume."_

_ "Okay," Raven said, standing up. "It's almost daybreak."_

_ "Yeah, it is," Peter agreed, feeling a sense of foreboding. "Raven, listen... if we don't meet up... if something goes wrong... I just gotta know..."_

_ "Yes?" she prompted, looking him dead in the eye._

_ "Was this all real?" Peter asked. "Or was it just inside my head?" Raven laughed softly._

_ "Of course it was just in your head," she answered, drawing closer as darkness closed around. "But why shouldn't it be real?"_

_ The colors swirled around them, making a fog of colors. They found themselves in each others arms, holding each other, the only real thing they had felt in this world._

_ Their lips met. They kissed deeply, drinking each other in. It was the sweetest feeling in the world._

_ Suddenly, Raven vanished, and Peter heard the echo of her scream in his head._

_ "Raven!"_

* * *

"Raven!"

Robin looked up. Peter was covered in sweat, eyes wide in terror. He was gasping for breath. He looked over at Robin.

"We need to go! Something's happened! He's found them!"

Robin remained frozen for a second. Then he snapped to his feet.

"Where to?" he asked. Peter was hurriedly putting his costume on. Robin was already dressed in his Nightwing costume. Peter paused right before he put his mask on.

"Go to the rendezvous point," he said. "They might be able to make it there if they are compromised. I'll go to their location, I can move faster."

Robin nodded. They both left the room at the same time.

* * *

"No..."

Spider-Man stared at the Mattress Discounters store. It was completely leveled. It looked exactly like the apartment they had seen earlier.

_More and more this is looking like..._

Maybe the Titans had an enemy that liked to destroy everything in sight. Either way, Raven and Starfire weren't here.

_The RV. Please be there... please..._

The pressure of Raven's kiss was still on his mind, even if it had never truly happened. He didn't want to leave it like that.

Spider-Man rushed to the StatueSquarePlaza, staying in the shadows. His heart plummeted.

A fight had occurred here. Robin was nowhere to be seen. Several decorative statues had been destroyed, and there were robot bodies lying everywhere.

Peter leapt down, walking up to one of the drones. It looked like the description Raven had given him of one of Slade's drones. Its mask was askew, and there was a slip of paper behind it.

Peter pulled the mask off, yanking a wire loose. The piece of paper was a note, and when Peter read it, his spider-sense went off.

_"Have a blast and a smile!" _it said.

Spider-Man backflipped away just as the drone and its fellow fallen drones exploded. He narrowly avoided the heat and fire.

As he web-swung away from the area, his doubts were gone. He was absolutely certain.

Deadpool was here. And he had captured all of Peter's friends. He was going to find him, and make him pay.

Before it was too late.

* * *

Well, I address y'all at last. Just saying thank you to Rider Paladin for his review, and to all of you who have added this story and me to their Favorites List. Seriously, that was fast, and this isn't even that great of a fanfic. Thank You.

By the way, Ultimate Deadpool doesn't have a face. Just saying.


	9. Chapter VIII: TV Enthusiast

**Chapter VIII**

**TV Enthusiast**

"...and here he is, ladies and gentlemen, gathered from the dust of heroes in San Francisco, Spider-Man!"

Peter felt woozy. He opened his eyes slowly. The light was bright in his eyes, and he knew he wasn't wearing his mask.

_Perfect. What hit me?_

He struggled to piece together what had just happened. Deadpool had appeared out of nowhere, shooting him with a tranquilizer. It had happened so fast.

_And now I'm... here? What the...?!_

He was in an arena. In cages, surrounding him, were the Teen Titans. They were all in costume, but they appeared sluggish... drugged.

"And who is here to fight him, but the one, the only, the amazing, the spectacular, the ultimate Deadpool!"

In front of him landed Deadpool, armed with only his machetes. It was his idea of a fair fight.

"Wilson?" Peter asked, getting to his feet. "How are you here?"

"I tapped my heels three times and wished real hard," Deadpool answered. That voice... Peter remembered it well. He had wished to never hear it again. Someone was clearly out to get him.

"What have you done with my friends?" he demanded.

"Locked 'em in cortosis cages," Deadpool said. "Borrowed 'em from a Star Wars fanfic."

"Wha...?"

"Fine, they're being gassed," he elaborated. "And to you, I present this challenge."

"Today, on live television, broadcasted to all of the superheroes in the DC Universe, the Marvels will do battle. Spider-Man, aka Peter Parker will do battle with Deadpool, aka Wadey Wilson to save his friends. But there's a catch!"

"There always is," Peter snarled. "And where do you get off revealing my identity to everyone!?"

"Relax, kid, no one knows you," Deadpool said. "Besides, these guys are superheroes. They know how to keep a secret."

"Anyway, the catch is this... if I win, Spidey here will die, along with all of the Teen Titans! If he beats me, he will be allowed to choose one Titan to save... and the rest will be killed."

"What kinda deal is that?!" Peter yelled. "I'll never play your game!"

"Then they are killed right now." Slade bots came out of the darkness, two at each cage, holding blasters on the Titans. Peter's heart leapt into his throat at the sight of Raven. He had to stop Deadpool.

"Okay!" he said. "I'll fight you."

"Good..." said a voice from above. Peter looked up to see a series of catwalks above him. On one of them, a figure resembling Deadpool looked down on the scene.

"Oh, yeah, and a big thanks to our sponsor for this evening, Deathstroke, aka Slade Wilson," Deadpool added, in a bored voice. Peter barely registered the fact that Wade and Slade had the same last name.

"I will find this battle... informative," Deathstroke said. "Carry on, little brother."

Deadpool growled under his breath.

"Fine," he huffed, then picked up speed and volume, "SNEAK ATTACK!"

Spider-Man leapt out of the way. He tried to web up Deadpool and end the fight there, but he found that they had taken away his webshooters.

"Great," he muttered. Fist fight then. He could do that.

Before he could come up with a plan to save all of the Titans, Deadpool grabbed him in an armlock. Instead of squeezing the life out of him, Peter heard the voice hiss in his ear.

"Scrap, and make it look good!" he whispered. "There's a plan, you're gonna win, but you need to make it look real!"

Spider-Man was completely thrown by this, but he didn't wait for an explanation. He picked up Deadpool on his back, and tossed him across the arena.

"Ouch! Yeah, that's more of what I had in mind..."

Deadpool launched himself at Spider-Man. They locked arms, and Deadpool spoke again, in a hurried whisper.

"Listen, Nightwing, er, Robin isn't drugged! I gave him your webshooters after Slade told me to get rid of them! When you win this fight, pick Raven. She's the Titan farthest away from him, and when he gets free, it'll create enough of a distraction that you can free the rest and deal with the Slade bots!"

"But what if they just kill the others?" Peter hissed back, straining against Deadpool's weight.

"They're programmed to be freethinking! Not single objective! Slade's too smart for that! When there's a prisoner getting free, they'll focus on him!"

"What about Deathstroke?"

"I'll take care of him. Leave enough fight in me to do that."

"Deadpool..." Peter panted. "Why? Why are you double-crossing Slade?"

Deadpool chuckled.

"I'm in DC," he said by way of explanation. "What the hell else did you expect me to do?"

* * *

In a Gotham City skyscraper, Bruce Wayne observed the fight that was being broadcasted directly to his 80" Plasma TV. He knew the other heroes were seeing it too, but they couldn't do anything about it. They didn't know where the fight was coming from, and Batman couldn't track it with any of his devices, which was very odd.

The kid in the colored tights was putting up a very good fight though...

* * *

The Justice League couldn't help cheering when the boy, Peter, Spider-Man punched Deathstroke's brother squarely on the jaw. This kid knew how to fight.

* * *

Peter panted, waiting for Deadpool to rise. He didn't.

"Well done," Deathstroke said, applauding softly. "You have bested my brother. Now you may choose your Titan."

Spider-Man looked around at the cages. He made it appear as though it were a tough decision. Finally, he turned to Raven.

"I choose... Raven," he said loudly. The cage opened, and Peter rushed forward to grab her as she fell over. The Slade bots vanished into the darkness. The rest of them charged their weapons.

"Now!" yelled Deadpool, standing up, swaying, then falling over again. "Damn, kid, that was some punch."

Peter glanced over at Robin. He shot web out at his guards, yanking them into each other, and breaking out of his cage. The other guards turned to face him as Spider-Man placed Raven gingerly on the ground. She moaned.

"I'll be right back," he said. He jumped at Starfire's cage, ripping the top off of it. He then did the same with Cyborg and Beast Boy's cages. He caught a whiff of the toxic gas and almost puked.

While the other Titans were getting over their nausea, Spider-Man and Nightwing worked together to take down the Slade bots. They worked as one seamless team, flipping over each other and punching the bots with speed and force to match their fury at their friends' incapacities.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wade and Slade were duking it out on the catwalks.

"You realized that I expected this betrayal?" Slade asked him, jumping over Wade's swing.

"I figured," he answered. "That's why I rigged the whole building with enough explosives to... well... destroy the whole building."

"I know," Slade responded. "That's why I took preventive measures."

"Oh yeah?" Wadey asked. "Prevent _this_."

In one smooth motion, Deadpool swiped his machetes across each other, and in the next moment, Slade's head rolled clear from his body.


	10. Chapter XI: Crisscross Double Cross

**Chapter IX**

**Crisscross Double Cross**

Robin stared as Slade's head fell off of the catwalk and bounced to his feet. He picked it up, feeling suspicious.

"_Oh, Robin,_" said Slade's voice from the mouth. It was distorted and static filled, but it was still comprehendible. "_I will always have the final laugh._"

Spider-Man glanced up, his eyes wide. Robin guessed what he was sensing.

"Down!" he barked, picking up Starfire and running.

Somewhere else, an explosion shook the ground. The whole building was about to blow up.

"Titans, go!" he yelled. Cyborg, who had enough backup energy charged, slung a still unconscious Beast Boy over his shoulder. Spider-Man gently picked up Raven, who protested feebly.

Together they ran. Spider-Man stopped suddenly.

"Wait, what about Deadpool?" he asked. Robin slowed up, but didn't stop. He remembered how Deadpool had dropped the webshooters in his cage, and how he hadn't gassed him like the rest of the Titans. But he had still murdered people, and was Slade's brother.

"I'm sure he'll be fine!" Robin said. "We need to worry about our friends first!"

"Yeah, just leave him!" Cyborg said, emotion choking his voice. "I've already lost friends because of him, I am _not _losing these ones!"

Reluctantly, Spider-Man began to run. They all ran, trying to find an exit.

"This way!" Cyborg yelled, clearly relying on his scanners. "We're on the docks!"

They just barely made it out of the building... which turned out to be a warehouse... when it went up in a ball of flame.

The Titans dived into the water. Robin felt a searing heat pass him, and he clutched Starfire closer.

_Oh, no... she's still gassed! No, no, please don't die..._

He quickly rose to the surface, pushing her head above water. Debris still rained down hard on everything, but he swam to the shore.

"Star? Starfire?"

She coughed, the sweetest sound in the world. Apparently, water cleared the mind from whatever drug the Wilson's had been using. She opened her eyes, looked up at him.

"Oh, Robin," she said weakly. "I have been a fool. I should have always known..."

"Known what?" he asked, suppressing a sob of happiness.

In response, she cupped her face in her hands, and kissed him full on the mouth.

"H... h..." Beast Boy choked. "Happy ending." He picked up his jaw from the ground where it had fallen in shock, then grinned evilly and glanced up at Cyborg. Cyborg narrowed his eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Monkey Boy," he growled.

* * *

Wade felt the heat rise, and the flame began to burn his flesh. He just stood there, shocked. He hadn't killed Slade. He didn't do it. It was all a trick.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to end..._

Fire destroyed his body, and nothing could stop it.

* * *

Peter felt Raven push him away from her. He wouldn't let go until she proved she could stand by herself.

"I'm fine," she said shortly. Then, "thanks."

"No problem," he said, and then his brain stalled. He didn't know what to say next. It suddenly was awkward, as he looked at Raven, wet and bedraggled in her purple cloak, so different from the white Raven in his dreams. He wasn't sure he was looking at the same person. He wasn't sure that she had seen the same dream.

_ But I knew where she was. She told me, and I knew._

"You're staring," Raven said, but she blushed and looked away. Peter blinked, then shook his head.

"We should go," he said. "I don't trust Wade. Never did. Two times he's been blown up, so I don't know if he's actually dead."

"Yeah, but we're not!" BB said, pumping his fist in the air. "Go Teen Titans!"

"And Spider-Man!" Cyborg added, giving Peter a fist bump. Peter felt his knuckles crack against the metal.

"And Spider-Man," Robin repeated, coming over to them with Starfire. He reached inside his belt, and pulled out a Titan communicator. "I don't know if you'll ever return to your universe, but since you're here, I think you'll do just fine."

Peter took the communicator from Robin, staring down at it. This was it. If he accepted, he accepted the fact that there was no going back, that he would never see Aunt May, Gwen, Johnny, or Mary Jane again. He almost handed it back.

Almost. He stole a glance in Raven's direction. If this was how things were going to be, he could make it work.

"Thanks," he said, taking the com. "I... really... this means a lot..."

"Now you can have your own profile on Galactic Warfare Three!" BB said happily. Peter stared at him for a few seconds, then began laughing. He couldn't stop. Soon, all of the Titans were laughing, gut breaking laughter that could be heard all the way to Gotham. Even Raven joined in.

As the Teen Titans, all six of them, walked down the street, Cyborg suddenly spoke.

"Wait, where are we gonna live?"


	11. Epilogue

****So, here is the end of my first fan fic! A couple of acknowledgements...

First off, thank you to Jakk for giving me the idea to do a crossover. Apparently Teen Titans is a lot more popular than we thought.

Next I'd like to thank **Rider Paladin **and **RebukeX7 **for their reviews and favorites. Thanks to **MarkellBarnes360, blood enraged, Jetty1, **and **Crow667 **for adding me and/or this story to their favorites list while this story was being written. Thanks a lot, guys.

And finally, this is only the beginning! Be expecting more Ultimate Teen Titan action soon! And if you don't like the way I left Petey and Raven... just wait. There's more to come.

**Epilogue**

It was dark in San Francisco. The cleanup crews were getting paid overtime to clean up the warehouse that had exploded last week. The Teen Titans, whom everyone had thought were killed, had managed to survive and defeat Slade and his crazed brother. Their tower was being rebuilt, and superheroes around America were congratulating the Titans and their new member, Spider-Man on their performance.

One of the crew team, Sean, picked his way across the wreckage, trying to find a good place to start. He tripped over something sticking out of the earth.

"Son of a-,"

Suddenly the thing grabbed him, and pulled him down. He yelled, but his yell was cut short as another object came up to grasp his mouth. With one swift motion, the objects, which turned out to be hands, twisted and snapped his neck. He went limp.

The hands were shortly followed by a head, then a body, then legs.

Wade Wilson stood up. His mind was clearer than it had been for a year. His first thought was that he was gonna kill Spider-Man. His second though...

"Dammit."

* * *

Thank you, and good night.


End file.
